


The Reunion

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Cat Street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      Happy Holidays.<p>Written for sureasdawn</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays.
> 
> Written for sureasdawn

 

 

Organizing a reunion was complicated enough with a designated class of an ordinary high school, producing such an event for the students of El Liston was slightly more tricky. To try and create the best results, it was more of a general celebration of the establishment itself. From the graduation records invites were sent out to past students, through posters and word of mouth did past teachers and other students - or anyone who had at one point or another been influenced by the school El Liston - were invited to come back. To celebrate a place that was a safe haven and sanctuary for those who could not work in, function with or face the ordinary systems of schooling.

It was a well known fact that the famous Actress Keito Aoyama had, in her youth, attended the establishment herself. Quotes of interviews had produced a level of publicity that helped other children understand a place existed where they too could feel at ease with themselves, and that they weren't any different. Keito was an advocate, though she would've been regardless of whether or not her fame was part of the deal. She was however somewhat thankful for her status, because it felt very rewarding to know that she was doing her part to help at least one more person who had felt like she had--to know she could make that change. 

If only Kouichi would let her help fund the school, she would feel even more at ease. He wouldn't let her take such a responsibility, so the most she could do was put in several annual donations. It was his investment, he always said. And she did respect that.

The day had finally arrived when the reunion was in full swing, and the press were on her heels as she slipped from the car through the front gates. Her arms full, she was surprised to see Kouichi sheltering her as he guided her through the cast iron front gates, warning the paparazzi to stay by their boundaries outside. The dizzying flash of the camera was still something he wasn't entirely accustomed to, and so he turned his back to the lenses and guided his wife up the walk.

The lawns of the school were alive with students, past and present alike; some had stations declaring the clubs, others served drinks and a few even had games - a carnival like appearance, the flowing feeling of familiarity was refreshing to Keito. She smiled at her husband,

"Keito! Keito!" She looked over her shoulder to see an incoming flow of lace, two arms and luxurious long black curls grab her in to a loose hug. Her smile grew wide to match that of Momiji's, who still wore her fashions with a certain grace. (Though, as time had passed, it only just gently became more reserved; two petticoats instead of five, so on and so forth.) She was sure there was a dark purple smudge of lipstick on her cheek, and she was laughing too hard to wipe it away.

"It's been too long!" She found herself saying, casting a sidelong glance to Kouichi, who was watching their interactions.

"Oh, and hello Mr. Principal!" She said with a peal of giggles, waving at him.

"I'm not-" He replied instinctively, though let it roll off with a shrug of his shoulders. His hands in his pockets, he kept close to Keito's side.

"And hello." She said, looking downward to Keito's protruding stomach beneath the box she was holding near her chest. "How far along?"

Embarrassed, Keito's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Five months." Her gaze returned to Kouichi, who perhaps was feeling a similar feeling of sheepishness as he was looking away, one hand pushing back through his dark bangs. "I'm so excited for you!" Momiji squealed, again squeezing Keito in a hug, though now a lot more careful around her stomach. "I'll get right on making something for--ah, is it a boy or a girl? Do you know yet? Are you going to find out?"

Keito laughed softly as they separated, Momiji not moving very far away. Kouichi took the boxes Keito was carrying from her silently, and it wasn't until afterwards that Keito remembered how she had to convince him on the way in to let her carry them, and how it wasn't really a _strain_ at all five months along.

"We're trying to keep it ah, a surprise." She smiled, one hand over her stomach in habit. Beneath her short jacket her belly was slowly rising, and while she couldn't say it wasn't a bit frightening in the same respect as it was amazing, she knew in four more months her life would take yet another new turn. 

"Oooh!" Momiji's squeal was just as she'd heard it last, and memories of her own days in and out of El Liston were as fresh as yesterday. It was Keito's following laugh that reminded Kouichi of his time in El Liston as well.

"Rei should be coming soon..." Momiji said after a few minutes of idle chit chat, attention still somewhat drawn to the fact about Keito's pregnancy. Momiji had already promised a wardrobe of clothes, and Kouichi was looking a little harried by this but was politely quiet.

Keito nodded and brushed back her hair behind her ear, idly aware of Kouichi's side long glance. She was honestly happy, having learned, loved and lost so much as she had in her younger years--having it all shape up for the life she chose to lead in the present. With her husband, her career and his, they'd managed to make some of their dreams ultimately come true. 

And with the presence of another member soon arriving, Keito had to say that it was just another wish come true. She didn't mind stepping back from her film career for a little while, as busy as it had been six months before. Nobody was saying anything negative about her decision, although there were a few disappointed scriptwriters who had to face a delay or find another `ideal lead woman'. Her career embraced her this next step in to maturity, and for that she was grateful.

"Oh look, the drama club are going to start something..." Momiji said, pointing across the lawn. Keito's eyes fondly followed, and she leaned against Kouichi whose arm rested around her lower back for just a moment.

"Momiji, when Rei arrives, we have a question for you." She said.

"Oh? Really?" Momiji said distractedly, standing on tip toe to look over the heads of younger, but taller students. "What is it?"

"Yes," said Kouichi, looking down at Keito, unsure of his wording and leaving it to her.

"Don't decide now, but would you ever consider being a Godmother...?"

 


End file.
